The present invention generally relates to circuits for reproducing a bi-phase space code data signal, and more particularly to a bi-phase space code data signal reproducing circuit constructed solely from digital circuits, and having a circuit construction suited for manufacturing the reproducing circuit as an integrated circuit.
Conventionally, a bi-phase space code data signal reproducing circuit had a circuit construction consisting of monostable multivibrators, an inverter, a delay circuit, an exclusive-OR circuit, an AND circuit, and the like. However, since the conventional reproducing circuit included the monostable multivibrators, it was difficult to adjust the time constants of these monostable multivibrators. Hence, there was a disadvantage in that it was difficult to manufacture the reproducing circuit as an integrated circuit.